In Broken Beats
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: Time is a brisk wind, for each hour it brings something new... but who can understand and measure its sharp breath, its mystery and its design? Paracelsus
1. Prologue

**A.N: Okay, I need to stay away from hobbit-kink meme for a while. This is yet another fill for an anon there. **

**What if Bilbo and Thorin had met before that night in Bag End...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The pounding at the door echoed throughout the halls of Bilbo's home, silencing the laughter of the dwarfs present. Gandalf looked up at Bilbo and with a soft voice, he spoke.

"He's here."

The dwarfs were now silent and only looked at each other with solemn expressions.

Bilbo looked around the kitchen quickly in nervous shock, and he clenched his suspenders tight to keep his hands from shaking.

Whoever was at the door must be very important to all of them to cause this much silence when just moments ago they were laughing and tossing his mother's china all through the halls.

The wizard moved through the throng of dwarfs, making his way to the door, Bilbo close behind him.

"Who's here? Gandalf? Who else have you invited here without telling me?" The hobbit whispered harshly at him.

Gandalf paused, turned and looked down at the hobbit, a faint twinkle in his eyes, and shook his head.

"Well, let's open this door and find out, why don't we?"

And with no preamble or warning, Gandalf unlatched the door, turned the handle, and let it swing open to allow the hooded figure access indoors.

And as Bilbo moved forward to meet yet another un-invited guest, a rough velvety voice spoke, freezing him in his place.

"Gandalf."

_'No, it can't be...'_

Large hands, roughened by years of hard labor pulled at the clasp of the cloak

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice."

Bilbo wordlessly snorted. _'Lost your way twice? How? I live right in the top-most hill!'_

The figure pulled the cloak off, finally removing the hood, and revealing an all too familiar face that had not been seen since years past.

"No..."

The figure turned and familiar icy blue eyes locked with his and widened in recognition.

Time stood still for a split second, then it was shattered as they both spoke at the same time.

"Thorin?"

"Bilbo?"

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

**_"You see, my dear Frodo, that day wasn't the first I had met Thorin, Son of Thrain, King Under The Mountain. Oh no, that first meeting took place far before that, when I had still a fierce love for adventure and needed no coaxing out the door by a meddling wizard. It was a time when I knew him only as a blacksmith and a friend, and long years before I would find out that he was a king in exile. How was I to know that a single glowing mark upon my door would lead to where I now am at..."_**

**_After the Dragon Smaug had laid siege to Erebor and driven the dwarfs from their rightful home, they laid scattered across the whole of Middle-Earth, finding new homes where they could and selling their skills for far less than what they were really worth._**

**_Prince Thorin also journeyed, wandering far across the lands, selling his skills as a blacksmith._**

**_One such journey brought him to the forest of Bywater._**

**_And THAT, my dear boy, is where I come in._**


	2. When I First Met You

**A.N: Here is the first chapter. This idea is really taking off for me and I don't know exactly how long the story will be, but I assure you that I will not be abandoning my other story 'Letha'.** **I have this weird way to my writing where if I work on a few different stories at the same time, it helps keep me writing. **

**Okay, music for the prologue was the Hobbit Prologue Film version. The music for this chapter is Concerning Hobbits.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was but a little fauntling then, much too young to be on my own, but my Took side was thrumming with excitement for that day was the first time I really remember visiting the marketplace of Hobbiton. I was amazed with it all.

Mother and father had needed to resupply the pantry of Bag End.

I was swept away by the excitement of it it all and in the hustle and bustle I got seperated from them.

A women with beautiful dark curls wearing a sunbonnet reached a hand out.

"Here, Bilbo, dear. Take my hand."

When only silence echoed back to her, and no small hand grasped hers, the woman looked down quickly. When she found that her son was indeed not there, she turned around, her eyes scanning the marketplace for any sign of honey-colored curls and wide brown eyes.

When she realized that her son is no where to be found, panicked filled her and she yelled his name,

"Bilbo!"

Her husband, a handsome gentlehobbit with beautiful mahagony hair and dancing blue eyes, automatically knew from the tone of her voice that something was wrong. He quickly excused himself from ordering from the butcher to jog back to her side.

"Bella, my darling, what is wrong?"

"Bungo, it's Bilbo! He's not here! I looked away for just a moment...just a moment, and then he was gone! We need to find him now!"

Bungo gently grabbed Belladonna by the shoulders and spoke softly to her.

"Bella, we are in the middle of Hobbiton Market, he can't have gone too far."

At his words, she relaxed, but only by a bit.

**_A Few Hours Before..._**

The young dwarf prince, on his way to Ered Luin, had decided to stop in Bywater to see if his blacksmith trade was needed.

He went straight to the tavern. Which was the best place to go to hear of all going-ons in any town or village.

He ordered a bowl of stew and an ale before asking.

He was disappointed by what he heard.

"Bywater has a decent enough blacksmith so work would be scarce for you, Master Dwarf. If you are needing work, you could always try in Hobbiton." The barkeep told him, refilling his pint of ale.

Thorin nodded his head in thanks as he continued to eat.

"Hobbiton. Is it far?"

The barkeep shook his head, "Not far at all. Just a little ways from here, you just have to follow the road west and then when the road splits into three different directions, just take the road that leads north. You won't miss it."

"Do they have an inn?"

The man nodded again, "Aye. The Green Dragon and reasonably priced too."

Thorin wordlessly snorted as soon as he heard the name.

_'Dragons...'_

It seemed that where-ever he went, or how far he went, he would never be free from that blasted dragon.

He pushed the bowl forward as he stood. He slipped his pack back on and when he adjusted the pack, he threw his cloak over that, adjusting the clasp.

"It is getting rather late, Master Dwarf. I do have rooms available, if you'd like one for the night?"

Thorin shook his head, "There is nothing out there that can bring harm to me."

The barkeep raised his hands in defeat, "No offense meant, sir. I mearly meant that you have been traveling a longs way already and thought you might have need of a rest."

"I will rest when I reach Hobbiton." With those words, the dwarf prince left the tavern and began his journey down the road to the aforementioned town.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It took Bungo and Belladonna no time to gather some volunteers to look for their boy.

Although the older hobbit ladies just shook their heads at them.

"It's normal for a first time mother to worry so. After your third fauntling or so, it gets much easier." One told, patting her hand in assurance.

"There is nothing here or near here that can hurt that boy or any of us for that matter." Another older lady stated bluntly, hoping to assuage Bella's fears.

But for Belladonna Baggins nee Took, she knew of more terrors in the world than any other Hobbit there, so she was not easily swayed by their words.

As the sun began to set over the town, the hustle and bustle began to slow and the noises began to fade as the day's last purchases were agreed on and the stalls began to clear out.

She stood on the bridge over the inlet from the river, watching as the lanterns were lit, and other mothers herded their children in for the last meal of the day.

She looked up at her husband as he approached, tears gathering in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her as she crumpled against him, sobbing. "I want him back, Bungo! I want my baby back in my arms!"

He laid a kiss on her temple. "We'll find him, my dear. Bilbo's strong, just like you. He'll be okay."

She sniffled as she looked back out across the water, scanning the horizon.

_'My dear Bilbo...where are you?'_

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He was nearly there, he could see a soft light in the distance. His feet sped up as he thought of the soft bed and warm food awaiting him.

That was until a faint noise caught his attention.

Thorin paused, listening for the sound again.

There! He turned to the forest to the far right of him.

"Hep!" The voice was high-pitched and very difficult to make out this far away.

_'Hep? What manner of speech was that?'_

It wasn't until he approached the edge of the trees that he heard it more clearly.

"Help!"

It was a child!

He needed no more incentive than that and he was drawing his shortsword, and running off through the trees.

"Child?! Do you hear me?!" He called out, but after a few seconds, no replay came.

"If you can hear me, call out! I will not hurt you!"

"You yell loud mister."

Thorin turned sharply at the reply and found a strange sight.

The child was small, much more than a dwarrow child. His round face had splotches of mud her and there.,, but he could make out wide brown eyes and chubby cheeks, and a head full of honey-colored curls. His clothes were also muddied and ripped and his feet were bare.

It wasn't until he looked more closely, that he noticed that the child's feet seemed too large for his body and that there was a small tuft of dark brown hair on the tops of both of them.

"Mister?" The child's voice shook him from his study.

"Are you hurt?" He replied, sheathing his sword.

The child shook his head, the motion causing his curls to go bouncing.

"No. I'ma lost."

"How did you get out here?"

The child smiled, a wide and brightening smile that reminded him of his nephews. That thought made his chest ache, but he pushed it away quickly.

"I was lookin' for elves, f'course. Then it started gettin' dark. I got scared."

Thorin scowled at the answer and shook his head.

"Where is your home?"

"With my mum and da, f'course." The little boy answered, looking smug.

The prince inwardly groaned at the reply. _'Of course.'_

"Is it in Hobbiton?"

The little boy nodded his head furiously. "Yes! I was there with mum and da getting nums for the house."

_'Nums?'_ He must have had a confused look on his face, because the boy started naming them off for him.

"Cheese, rolls, apples, strawberries, and fish...OH! And mushrooms! You can't forget the mushrooms!"

Thorin smirked in amusement at the boy's enthusiasm._ 'He gets just a excited as Fili and Kili at the mention of sweetcakes.'_

An owl hooted just then and the boy jumped.

"What was that?"

"It was an owl, nothing more. Here, I'll take you back home."

The boy nodded, then jumped down from the log he was standing on, and when he was right in front of him, he stopped.

"What's your name, mister?"

"It's Thorin. And yours child?"

"Mine's Bilbo!"

Then the child shocked Thorin by holding up his arms, indicating to the dwarf that he wanted him to pick him up.

Thorin grudgingly stooped down and picked him up, swinging him onto his shoulders, which caused the child to let out a shout of glee, which in turn caused him to chuckle.

"Let's get you home, little one."

The sky was darkening as he neared the outskirts of Hobbiton carrying a little boy with honey-colored curls that had somehow, in that short amount of time, awoke a fierce protectiveness in him.


	3. Friendship Starts With a Handshake

**A.N: Here is the next chapter. More child!Bilbo cuteness to be had. I have a feeling that this story is going to be filled with a lot of fluffy angsty cuteness. **

**The song for this chapter is again 'Concerning Hobbits' from the Lord of the Rings Soundtrack. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time they reached the town, it was nightfall and he could feel the child fighting sleep, his head kept dropping onto his and then swiftly jumping back away.

"I could carry you the rest of the way, that way you can rest, little one."

"Not sweepy..." Was the mumbled reply.

_'Stubborn boy.'_ He was once again reminded of his nephews. He rolled his eyes and with a small smile, he pulled the sleepy boy from off his shoulders with little complaint and wrapped him in his cloak, holding him close with both arms.

The boy sighed and then turned toward him, sticking a thumb into his mouth, and snuggling deeper into his chest.

A warmth spread through Thorin's chest at the sight.

This child was so trusting. He did not know him but came to him willing. _'Such a strange little child.'_

He was startled out of his thoughts by a yell.

"BILBO!"

He looked up to see a woman approaching, who looked very much the same as the boy he carried, but different colored hair.

_'She must be the boy's mother.'_

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Night had fallen over Hobbiton and still Belladonna Baggins stood on that bridge, hoping and praying to Eru that her boy would come running round that corner, scared but unharmed.

Bungo placed a hand on her lower back. "My dear, we've been waiting her for hours. You should go home and get some rest. I'll stay here and wait for him."

She shook her head, "I won't sleep until he's back home and not a moment before."

He turned her to face him, a sad frown marring his features. "Bella..."

She turned away from him angrily, "Don't you dare say it, Bungo Baggins! I won't think it."

At that moment she looked up and saw a rather odd sight.

It was a dwarf, it had to be. He was too short to be a man or elf and definitely too tall and hairy to be a hobbit.

She knew for she had seen his kind before when she went on a trip to Ered Luin with Gandalf.

But what really caught her attention was what he was carrying, or rather who.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she took off at a run, catching a hand on one of the lightpost at the end of the bridge to turn herself in his direction.

Bungo raced after her, "Bella?!" But she didn't hear him.

She didn't hear him nor notice that in her haste to get to the dwarf, her bonnet flew off, only yelling out one name.

"BILBO!"

When she reached the dwarf, she was breathing heavily and tears stained her face.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" She reached her arms out for Bilbo.

Thorin hesitated for just a moment, _'This is his mother. What are you doing?'_

"Is he hurt?"

Shaking his head, he reluctantly handed the sleeping child over to her waiting arms, "He is not injured. He had stated that he got lost looking for elves."

Bella gave a teary laugh, as she wrapped her arms around her sleeping son. "Adventurous boy! I'm afraid he gets that from me."

"Bella, dear?" Bungo ran up beside her. When he saw his son was unhurt and only asleep, he gave a sigh of relief.

She turned to face her husband, "You were right, darling. He came back but not alone."

Bungo reached out and clasped one of Thorin's hands in both of his and shook it. "Thank you sir. For finding our son. How can we ever repay you?"

Bella piped up, "With a warm meal and a place to sleep for the night for starters, I should think."

Thorin was shocked. "There is no need, Madam. The inn will be just fine for me."

She shook her head, "Nonsense. You brought our son back to us. What sort of hobbits would we be if we didn't repay your kindness with our own."

Thorin moved to reply, but was stopped by a sleepy yawn from her arms.

The boy blinked several times and then turned wide, sleepy brown eyes at him, "You coming home wif us?"

How could he say no...so he nodded.

The boy gave a great smile, before sticking his thumb back in his mouth and curling into his mother's body, falling back to sleep.

Bella looked at him with a soft smile on his face. "My name is Belladonna Baggins and this is my husband Bungo Baggins."

Thorin smiled softly, "Thorin."

"Well, welcome to Hobbiton, Mister Thorin."

_**"So he followed us to Bag End and was pleased to learn that Hobbits and dwarves had much in common, especially when it came to food."**_

_**"And it was the next day that Thorin was even more pleased to learn that there was need for a Blacksmith in the village and he immediately offered his services."**_

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Over the course of the next few weeks, Thorin became well-known through Hobbiton not only as the strange dwarf who brought Bilbo back, but more so as a highly sought after smith.

He never ran out of work and the pay was decent.

And he always spent his mornings and evenings with the Baggins family, and a few afternoons inbetween.

He was invited, by Bungo and Belladonna to stay in one of the spare rooms of Bag End and they wouldn't take no for an answer, so he stayed there.

He would sit with Bungo in the living room, smoking his pipe after the last meal of the day. Then he would be pulled by Bilbo into his room to tuck him into bed and tell him grand stories about the great dwarf warriors of old.

He could feel the tension and long-held anger starting to leave his shoulders and he was coming to find the small village rather peaceful.

Until the day that messenger arrived.


	4. Farewells and Promises Made

**A.N: Okay, there is a major warning for fluffy cuteness in this chapter, just because child!Bilbo turned out to be so stinking adorable. Thorin might be just a tad OOC, but I blame that on Child!Bilbo, he just makes anyone (even rough and tough dwarf warriors) want to go 'Aww!'.**

Thorin opened the door of Bag End and stepped in, taking off his cloak, and hanging it up next to a small brown cloak on the wall, but he did not move from the vacinity of the door.

"Torin! Torin! Mama, Torin's back! "

"It's Thorin and Mister at that, Bilbo Baggins!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the butchering of his name, but brushed it off at the sound of running feet getting louder as the boy got closer. His eyes landed on a fast moving blur approaching him and he barely had a moment to brace himself when the boy launched himself at him.

Thorin's arms shot out and he was able to catch him in mid-jump, causing the boy to dissolve into giggles.

"M'ser Thorin!"

"Hello again, little one!"

"Put me down!"

Thorin barely kept his facial expression straight.

"Now why ever would I do that? You are the one who attacked me, little one. I daresay a clear offensive strike is warranted."

Bilbo's eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth. "No, NO! No, M'ser Thorin!"

The dwarf lifted the boy up and began to tickle his sides , causing the boy to burst into riotess laughter.

"NO...haha! HahaHA! Mis...mister Tho-rin...st-stop!"

A woman's voice broke through their fun. "Alright, you two, that's enough. Bilbo, you still have chores to do."

Bilbo groaned out loud, "Momma...I want to play with M'ser Thorin, pwease?"

Bella put a hand on her hip and pointed a wooden spoon at the boy. "Only if you get your chores done."

"Yay!" Bilbo threw a little fist in the air, which drew a chuckle from Thorin, and he ran to get them finished.

"And I mean all of them! With no complaint!" She added after him, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Mister Thorin, I have stew in the pot, if you'd like some?"

"Yes, thank you."

He followed her into the small kitchen where she set him at the table and placed a full bowl of stew, a tankard of mead, and a small basket of rolls. "What of Bungo? Is he still out at the farm?"

She nodded as she busied herself washing up the dishes. "You've actually just missed him. The fences are still not mended, although I dare say that those tools you made have helped considerably."

"My thanks."

A pounding at the door made them both pause, her as she was wiping a plate clean and him as the spoon was halfway to his mouth.

It was then that Bungo burst through the door at a run.

He looked distraught and out of breath.

"Mister Thorin, I think you better come outside."

Thorin stood quickly, dropping his spoon into his bowl, and followed Mr. Baggins to the front door. "What is it? Is there trouble?"

Bungo looked very nervous all of a sudden. "There was another dwarf at The Green Dragon asking for you. Big fella, lots of markings all over him. Looked rather grumpy, that was until Mrs. Bracegirdle gave him a plate of her strawberry and rhubarb cookies."

Thorin's eyes widened as the door opened to reveal a familiar face to him.

"About time I found ye, laddie."

"Mister Dwalin, it has been far too long, my friend." Thorin smiled at his old friend and they grabbed each other's left arm.

"Aye that it has, Thorin, but I don't like the reason for it."

Instantly Thorin's mind began to swirl with worry, "What has happened, Dwalin?"

The tattoed dwarf nodded solemnly, "It's not news to be sharing in the open." Ice filled his veins, and as he moved to reply, a little voice called out.

"M'ser Thorin, Ima all done wif my chores!"

Bilbo came running out the house and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the large dwarf next to Thorin.

The boy looked at him with trepidation, but with a nod from Thorin, he walked up to the tattoed dwarf and held out a hand.

"Ima Bilbo."

Dwalin chuckled as he crouched down and gently wrapped the little hand in one of his larger ones and shook.

"Dwalin, at yer service, little one."

The warrior stood up and nodded at Thorin. "We'll be needing somewhere to talk privately."

Belladonna shook herself from her momentary shock, "You can use the sitting room, Mister Thorin. We'll stay out here while you tend to your business."

Bungo nodded in agreement, "Of course. Will you be needing some refreshments as well?"

Dwalin perked up at the question, "Ya got any cookies?"

Thorin rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend.

He clapped a hand to Dwalin's back, "You haven't changed at all my friend, well, except for the sudden lack of hair on the top of your head."

Dwalin sputtered at his words, but the smirk on his face belied his amusement at them.

Bella grabbed Bilbo's hand, "Come on Bilbo, you and me can go and get some more strawberries at the market."

"But momma?"

"No buts, Bo. Mister Thorin has very important business to take care of. You know what important means right?"

"Yes, momma." A dejected Bilbo allowed his mother to lead him down the path and away from Thorin and his new, but very interesting looking visitor, Dwalin.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Dwalin inhaled the cookies as soon as they were set down, pulling a chuckle from Thorin.

The chuckle died his throat when Dwalin spoke.

"The settlement at Ered Luin was attacked."

"Causalties?"

Dwalin dropped his eyes to study the floor. "Fifteen total in dead."

"Fifteen would not warrant you coming to tell me in person. What else has happened?" Thorin asked.

Dwalin looked him straight in the eye. "The lady Dis's husband was counted among them."

Thorin struggled with himself to ask the next question. "And what of my sister."

"The lady Dis is inconsolable. Even her sons cannot get through to her. The healers fear that she will waste away in her grief."

Thorin closed his eyes in pain at the news.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, "You are needed, my friend. I fear that the Lady Dis's life depends on it."

He nodded in agreement. "Very well. We'll leave at first light."

Dwalin shook his head, "Nay, there is no time to be wasting. We should leave as soon as possible."

A very big part of him wanted to stay as long as possible in this town, but he knew that Dwalin spoke the truth.

"Very well. Give me a moment to pack and say my goodbyes."

The gruff warrior uncrossed his arms and gave a nod. "I'll just go and fetch the ponies, then."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Bella sniffled as she pressed a covered basket into his hands. "Here are some sandwiches, also some freshly baked sweetcakes and some cookies from Mrs. Bracegirdle for your friend."

"You have my thanks, Mrs. Baggins."

"You be sure to come back and visit when your able to, and make sure to write. I know Bilbo would love to hear about your adventures."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Farewell, Mister Thorin."

Then she turned, dabbing at her eyes, and went inside the house.

Bungo held out a hand, and as they shook, he said his farewell, "Farewell, Mister Thorin, It's been a pleasure having you in our house and do make sure to visit every once in a while. You'll always be welcome at Bag End."

Before he released his hand, he took a small bag from his vest pocket and pressed it into his hands. "A bit of the old Toby. I thought you'd want some for the road since you seemed to like the flavor of it."

The dwarf prince nodded, "You have my thanks, Bungo."

Mr. Baggins stepped back and gave a sharp nod. "Until next we meet, Mister Thorin."

Thorin turned to his pony, but before he could pull himself up into the saddle, a weight slammed into his legs, making him stumble, and a small voice cried out.

"Don't go, M'ser Thorin! I'll behave, I pwomise."

He peeled the boy from his legs and an ache began to spread through his chest at the sight of tears.

He kneeled and brushed the tears from Bilbo's face. "You have not misbehaved, little one. You were a great host and a great friend. No matter how long it takes, I will return here."

The boy hiccuped and wiped at his nose with his sleeve, "Pwomise?"

"I swear to you, on my honor, that I will try my hardest to return as fast as I can, little one."

He's caught off guard yet again when the boy throws his arms around his neck in a hug, but it warms his heart and when he pulls away, the smile the boy gives him chases the ache away.

Bella, with tears fresh on her face, picks her son up as he mounts the waiting pony.

He gives a nod to Dwalin and they nudge their ponies forward.

As they trot down the dirt pay leading away from Bag End and toward Ered Luin, he hears him cry out,

"I'll miss you!"

He turns his head to look back and raises a single hand in farewell.

'And I you, little one.'


	5. Love Starts With a Smile

**A.N: Okay, next chapter. This jumps ahead to when Thorin returns. I thought it since this story centers on his time in the Shire that it would be better to do it this way. **

**I listened to 'Promise' by Thomas Bergerson while writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An uneasy feeling crept up Thorin's spine as he nudged his pony forward. It had been almost 8 years since he set foot in the Shire and he was unsure how he would be welcomed back or even welcomed at all.

The situation with his sister was the reason for his rather long delay. She had tried too many times to end her own life, and had to be on constant watch day and night.

As the years passed; the pain began to lessen, and she began to brighten again, until finally she had regained her strength and was able to be on her own yet again.

During that time, he had had the task of taking care of his nephews, taking from his experience of caring for Bilbo at times during his stay in Bag End. He enjoyed that time with both of them, but it made him think of the promise he made to a little brown eyed boy that he had come to adore.

He had found himself refraining from telling the two boys about the Shire, or of Bilbo. It was as if by telling them, that the Shire would turn out to be nothing more than a story, a dream, that it would no longer exist and his chest ached at the thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he crested over the hill, just making out a faint light in the distance and his heart began to race.

He dug a booted heel into his pony's side, spurring the pony to a fast trot. A jolt of nervousness struck him when he laid eyes on the familiar little green door.

He had made a promise to Bilbo all those years ago and he was making good on it today.

He slowed the pony to a halt, dismounted, and tied the reins to the fence.

He untied the saddlebags, pulling them off and throwing them over his shoulder with a soft smile._ 'These gifts should more than make up for my long absence.'_

He could faintly hear the click-clacking of silverware against china as he approached the door, and his smile grew.

He breathed in deep, his shoulders relaxed and the tension fled his limbs as he took in the faint floral scent of the air. Then he raised a hand and knocked three times on the round door.

The click-clacking went silent, then there was a scrapping noise as chairs were pushed back violently.

Then he heard pounding and stomping,that meant that bare feet were running rather than walking as they approached the door. Thorin rolled his eyes, _'Bilbo hasn't changed at all. Always in a hurry.'_

His smile was quickly replaced by confusion when the door swung open. _'What in Durin's name?'_

In front of him stood not the chubby, round-faced child he had left behind, but rather a teenaged version of Bilbo.

The slightly ruddy skin and baby fat was gone, replaced with fine features and clear, pale skin. Those brown eyes that once seemed too large for his body, now fit perfectly. His hair still kept that dark honey color, but was slightly longer, but still unkempt barely hiding slightly pointed ears.

He was smiling at him, bright and shining, with tears in his eyes and Thorin could not help but admit that Bilbo had grown into a breath-takingly handsome young man.

But before he could think anymore on it, Bilbo launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck with a yell.

"Mister Thorin!"

All Thorin could do was wrap his arms around him as uneasiness filled him again. He gripped Bilbo's arms, noting the slight muscle build in them, and pushed him back a step, looking at him closely. He had gotten tall in his absence too. He reached the middle of his bicep.

"You've grown." He stated, obviously.

A jolt went through him when Bilbo tipped his head back and laughed. He gently punched Thorin's arm.

"Of course I've grown! You HAVE been gone for 8 years."

A voice from behind Bilbo caught his attention.

"We are so glad to see you again, Mister Thorin."

Thorin was shocked to see the amount of grey in both Bungo and Belladonna's curls and could only nod in greeting to either of them. _'Just how fast do Hobbits age?'_

Bilbo dropped his chin to his chest. "We didn't think you were ever coming back."

He looked back down at Bilbo, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder before he spoke.

"Do you not remember? I made an oath to return, little one, and a dwarf never goes back on his oath."

When Bilbo lifts his head, the smile he gives in answer is blinding and Thorin feels rooted to the spot, smiling back nervously.

_'Why, in Durin's name, am I suddenly feeling so nervous?' _

He shifts his feet, when a weight on his shoulder reminds him of the saddlebags he brought with him.

He speaks again, patting the bag draped over his shoulder. "May we move into the sitting room? I have brought gifts back from my stay in Ered Luin."

Bilbo's eyes dance merrily as he bounces from foot to foot in his excitement, then grabs his hand just like he did 8 years ago, and pulls him with him down the hall.

Thorin shakes his head. _'You haven't changed at all, Bilbo. Not at all.'_

When they were halfway down the hall, he yelled back, "Well, stop standing there, mum and da! Come on! Don't you want to see what Thorin brought us?"

Thorin laughs then, deep and booming, which in turn causes the young man with the curls of honey and eyes like earth to laugh and something loosens in his chest.


	6. Blushes and Startling Truths

**A.N: Finally I have the next chapter done. I had to figure out how I was going to do this chapter. It kind of goes back and forth with Thorin and Bilbo. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. *crosses fingers***

**Okay music for this first part is 'Homecoming' by Thomas Bergersen, the second part is 'Irish fiddle: Slow Air - Lament, and the third part is 'Heart' by Two Steps From Hell.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The previous evening had lasted well into the night. It was filled with merriment as the four of them shared events that had passed in the 8 years since they had parted.

And no one was more on the edge of his seat than Bilbo himself, as he stared in awe at Thorin as he spoke.

When Thorin's eyes shifted to lock with Bilbo's, he watched as a faint tinge of pink had flooded the boy's cheeks, and he lifted a single eyebrow in response which caused the boy to break the eye contact and look down at the red-bound journal and ink set he had given him.

The inks were a collection of colors handpicked by Thorin himself. There was a rich brown that had immediately reminded Thorin of Bilbo's wide eyes, a shimmering gold that represented the rich honey of Bilbo's curls, vibrant green echoed the little round door to Bag End, and a brillant blue that was the very color of the sky above Hobbiton. "I thought you would like them...for your studies, of course."

Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck. "Thank you, Thorin! I will use them all the time!"

He contributed the shiver going down his spine from the touch to the fading heat of the dying fireplace.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It was shortly after all gifts were passed out that they all decided to turn in for the night, and a very reluctant

Bilbo was sent to his room by his mother and father, who were unaffected by his rather loud and vocal,

"But mum!"

"No buts, Bilbo Baggins, or did you forget about your chores tomorrow."

Bilbo snorted, "Chores? More like punishment..."

"Well then, perhaps a bit of both. You did take almost a full bushel of tomatoes from Farmer Maggot's garden."

Thorin's interest was peaked, and he leaned forward, quickly looking to Bilbo, who was avoiding meeting his eyes, but he could see a faint tinge of pink once again on his cheeks.

"It was only one bushel of tomatoes, mum! Hardly anything to throw a fuss about."

"Only tomatoes?"

Bilbo shifted from foot to foot, his eyes widening, and the pink on his cheeks ever darkening.

"Yes, it was only one bushel of tomatoes, along with two dozen carrots, one sack of potatoes, three cabbages, and don't even get me started on the mushrooms you pinched last week." Belladonna had walked towards him, one hand on her hip, punctuating each stolen item with a jab into his chest.

"It was enough vegetables to set up a grocer's stall, so don't you dare, 'mum' me. You get your hind end in bed and I expect you to be up bright and early to help Farmer Maggot with delivering vegetables to the market and anything else he may need a hand with."

A small part of Thorin couldn't help but be impressed. Impressed that a young lad like Bilbo was able to get that much food without getting caught, well almost.

He also tried not to think how becoming the blush made the young man look.

Bilbo dropped his head to his chest and nodded slowly. "Yes, mum. I'm sorry."

He turned to Thorin, "Good night, Thorin. Thank you again for the gift."

The dwarf gave a nod, "You are quite welcome. Good night, little one."

Bilbo moved over to his mother and father, and gave each a hug, saying his good nights, before he plodded down the hallway behind Thorin to his room, tucking the red bound journal under his chin and clutching it to his chest with one arm, while carrying the inks with the other.

He stopped when he reached his door and stretched his head back out into the hallway to gaze once more at the broad back of the dwarf, his cheeks a dark pink and a soft smile on his face.

He softly spoke under his breath, "Welcome home, Thorin."

All of a sudden, as if hearing him, the dwarf turned to glance down the hall, a questioning look on his face.

Bilbo jumped back, pressing himself against the wall, the bag of inks clutched to his chest.

His smile grew once more before he ducked into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Thorin had for a moment thought that someone was watching him, so he turned his head to look behind him, when he didn't see Bilbo in the hallway, he shook his head slightly before turning back to face both Belladonna and Bungo.

"It was eight years, almost to the day that I had last left this house, and yet you both look as if far longer had passed. Why?"

Bungo frowned at his feet.

Belladonna nodded from her seat and started to speak. "We age much faster than dwarrows do, Thorin. We thought you knew already, from all those tales you told us."

There was a violent urge within Thorin and before he could stop himself, the words left him in a rush. "How fast DO Hobbits age?"

Belladonna nodded, "I knew this question would come sooner or later. I do have some knowledge of dwarf lifespan, seeing as I did some traveling when I was younger. I know that dwarfs live to be 250 or more years, but we hobbits only live to be about a hundred, although there are a few lucky ones that live just a bit longer than that."

'Bilbo...'

"And how old is Bilbo now?"

"He is only 22, but for every year a dwarf ages, we age two."

So Bilbo, although much younger than he, would grow old much faster.

Thorin nodded, then stilled when the realization hit him, dread settling in his veins like ice, making his chest ache. His eyes tingled and burned, but he would not let a single tear fall, no matter how painful the news was.

He would see the young boy-nay-young man, grow old and die right before his eyes.

And he didn't know if he could handle that.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

A pounding at his bedroom door woke him and he groggily blinked his eyes.

"Thorin! Mister Thorin! Are you awake?"

Thorin groaned, 'How is he so wide-eyed and awake?'

He flipped onto his stomach and slammed the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the sounds at the door and silently willing the boy to leave him to more sleep.

When the knocking ceased, for a brief moment Thorin thought he had won, until the handle jiggled and the creak of the door opening told him otherwise.

"Now come on, sleepyhead, you have already missed breakfest, second breakfest, and elevensies! At this rate, you're going to miss lunch as well!"

Thorin grumbled under his breath about meddling hobbits and their need for numerous meals, that was until his stomach growled loudly, causing the young man to giggle violently.

He groaned again, pushing himself up sitting, his back facing Bilbo.

After a moment he stood and turned around.

Bilbo's cheeks turned a dark pink and his eyes went wide at the sight of Thorin's bare chest. He was broad, with well-defined muscles, and covered in a sparse pelt of thick black hair.

"Bilbo, are you well?"

The dwarf received no answer from the wide-eyed hobbit. Again he tried as he walked slowly towards him, as if half expecting him to bolt.

As he got closer, he could see the pink tinge again coloring his cheeks. A part of him, deep down, felt smug by the confused, wild look in Bilbo's eyes as he tried to look at anything but him.

He swallowed thickly as Thorin approached him, backing up until he hit the edge of the open door. He grabbed the handle in embarassment, "Uhh, I..uhhm. IthinkIhearmumcallingme, bye."

He quickly pulled it behind him as he fled out of the room.

Bilbo couldn't get out of there fast enough and when the door closed, he slumped against it, holding a hand to his chest, hoping to calm the furious rhythm his heart was beating against his ribs.

Not knowing that on the other side, a dwarf prince was standing at the edge of his bed, staring at the door, feeling just as confused as he was.

With only one thought running through their minds,

_'What just happened?'_


	7. Starts With a Kiss And Ends With a Tear

**A.N: I'M ALIVE! I had so much going on family-wise that I have been unable to work on any of my stories for a while, but I'm back now. I have a feeling that a lot of you are going to like this chapter very much, but I'm not telling...**

**Well enough of my jabbering for now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin did not see Bilbo again until later that night.

Apparently word had spread quickly throughout the Shire that he had returned and he was made busy for the rest of the day repairing tools and re-sharpening knives.

The work was good for one thing.

It kept his mind busy so he did not have to think about how odd Bilbo had been acting that morning.

Or the odd feeling that grabbed a hold of his chest whenever he thought of those honey-colored curls and wide, brown eyes.

It was as if he were a maid fauning over-wait...

He stilled for a moment than shook his head and returned to clearing his workplace of errant tools and dousing the forge fire for the night.

_'No. Such a silly thing to think. Me, fauning over the young ma-boy like that. Especially when-'_

"Mister Thorin?"

A soft voice uttered behind him.

Thorin turned and saw Bilbo standing in the doorway. His breath caught in his throat. The fading light of the setting sun lit Bilbo from behind, causing the young man's hair to shine like newly polished gold and his skin shone like silver.

He was beautiful.

The dwarf prince swallowed thickly before speaking, "Bilbo."

His voice sounded rough and raspy in his ears, but he could see the effect it had.

Bilbo shivered slightly and his cheeks flushed pink as he yet again shifted his gaze from Thorin's bare chest to look at the floor.

Remembering the last time Bilbo blushed, it was as if lightening struck him, Thorin understood why. Both times  
Thorin had been shirtless.

Apparently Bilbo liked what he saw.

A thrill of pride of his physical fitness shot through him at the thought, which he quickly snuffed out.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Bilbo, was there something that you needed?"

Bilbo shifted from foot to foot, as he always did when he was nervous. "I..uh. My mum sent me to t-tell you that sup-supper is ready. A-also to help you clean up, if you needed help, that is. Not that it looks like you do. Well, w-what I mean is that y-you seemed to have everything cleared away already."

Thorin smiled softly at the young man.

"I could use a hand carrying some of these smaller tools back. I have some smaller, more intricate work still left to do, but that can be done without a forge fire, and yes you are more than welcome to watch."

Bilbo locked eyes with him and gave a great smile. " Really!? I'll carry them! Where are they?"

Thorin laughed. "Always so impatient, little one. It's over here."

As Bilbo walked up to where he was, he turned to a wooden bench where a large rectangle of leather sat on top. He placed a few more tools inside of it and rolled it up loosely, securing it with a long strip of leather. He turned back to Bilbo and leaning over, he placed the leather roll into his hands.

When their fingers touched, they stilled as a jolt of lightening shot through the both of them, causing their fingers to tingle.

They both looked at each other.

Thorin at the pink blush tinging Bilbo's cheeks and the wide, pools of warm chocolate that his eyes had become.

Bilbo at Thorin, whose ice blue eyes shone with something that made his chest fill with warmth.

Bilbo shifted closer to Thorin and raised a hand to lightly touch his cheek.

Thorin leaned his head into the touch still keeping eye contact with him.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked softly, but the young man did not hear him.

Thorin could no longer stop himself, he raised a hand and trailed a finger down Bilbo's cheek.

He watched as Bilbo's lips parted and he slowly licked his lips.

He couldn't take anymore of this and he dipped forward and lightly touched his lips to Bilbo's.

Bilbo's eye widened, he couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing him. Thorin was kissing him! He closed his eyes, throwing his arms around the dwarf's shoulders, and tilted his head up to allow Thorin more access.

Thorin groaned and threaded his hands through Bilbo's hair, finding that they really were as soft as they looked. He nibbled and tugged at his lips, and when he sucked Bilbo's bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bit on it, the hobbit in his arms moaned into his mouth, causing heat to settle low in his stomach.

_'By Aule, can Thorin kiss.'_ Bilbo was barely able to think. He felt like he was on fire and just from Thorin's lips on his own. He shivered when he dared to think what else the dwarf was good at.

The slight shiver in Bilbo's frame broke through the haze of lust surrounding Thorin and he pulled away from Bilbo, giving a slight groan at the whimper that fell from the hobbit's red and kiss-swollen lips.

He rested his forehead against Bilbo's, panting heavily. He placed a hand on either side of his face and gave his hobbit a quick peck on the lips before stepping back a few steps from him and turning to face away from him.

_'His hobbit? Oh, I have really done it now.'_

"I think you should go, Bilbo."

Bilbo tilted his head in confusion. "Thorin? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Thorin shook his head, "You did nothing wrong, little one."

"Then why did you stop?"

Thorin closed his eyes quickly. "Bilbo, have you ever been kissed before?"

Bilbo shook his head and answered, "That was my first kiss, Thorin."

The dwarf groaned softly. "Then you most assuredly need to leave now."

There was silence. Then Thorin felt a small hand on his back, then a pair of lips pressing against his skin.

"Bilbo," He said warningly, "You do not know..."

"Know what? What I want? I want you."

Thorin turned around so quickly, ignoring the small squeak Bilbo gave, gripped his arms tightly.  
Bilbo did not move, but looked up at Thorin with wide eyes.

"You know nothing of the world outside of your sheltered life here. Only what I or your mother and father have told you and that is very little. There are far more dangers out there than you know. You would not survive in that world. In my world."

Bilbo laid a hand on his cheek. "You would let no harm come to me, Thorin."

Thorin shook his head, "It would be better for you to stay here in The Shire away from all that."

_'Away from me.'_ He added wordlessly.

Bilbo shook his head violently. "No! I don't want to stay here the rest of my life! I want to see all the places you told me about and I want you to show them to me!"

Thorin closed his eyes slowly and let out a harsh sigh. He had wanted to do this as gently as possible, but he saw now that he had to be harsh with Bilbo, if only to make him see.

He shook Bilbo roughly, "I cannot watch after a child such as you when I have more important things to do. My people have been scattered to the nine winds and our king is missing. A call has come up for a company to search for him. I have answered that call. Now do you understand?"

_'I can't watch you die in front of me.'_

Bilbo's mouth formed a small 'o' and nodded slowly in understanding. His eyes slowly watered, but his tears did not fall.

Thorin let go of him slowly rubbing his arms, before turning to place both hands on the bench, his head dropped between.

"Go on home, Bilbo. I'll be along shortly."

Bilbo nodded and moved to leave before he remembered something. He jogged up beside Thorin and grabbed the leather roll, then brushed his lips against Thorin's ear and whispered.

"I am apparently not a child or you wouldn't have kissed me like that."

He placed a quick peck on his cheek and was out the door and up the trail before Thorin looked up.

Thorin smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"And that's exactly why I can't stay, little one."


End file.
